The Summer Child
by xtheGoldenEaglex
Summary: Jane Howard, the daughter of the Duke of Norfolk and cousin to Anne Boleyn, is only fifteen when she arrives in court in 1529. The men are besotted with her beauty, Lady Anne thinks she's vain, the women think she's frivolous and children and the King... the King's just like the rest of the men. And Jane has never been one to refuse a king. Henry VIII/OC.
1. The Rose

**The Rose**

Court was an intriguing place. The women loved to gossip, the men were no better, although they also enjoyed pursuing women to the point of harassment.

Jane Howard adored dancing. Her only setback was the men who thought that it was appropriate to lay their hands on a lady's bottom. She smacked their hands away, and was tempted to slap them across the face, but the King sat on his throne, watching the court. She did not want to draw attention to herself.

It didn't help that the man she was dancing with was the King's friend and Chief Gentleman of the Privy Chamber, Sir Francis Bryan.

"Lady Jane," he addressed, wearing a smirk on his face, "I know that you love the attention. Secretly, of course. A lady cannot show her provocation, but perhaps we can go to my chambers and I shall see it for myself."

Sir Francis was a dark-haired man, who wore a patch on his left eye. He lost his eye in a tournament in Greenwich. Her father, Thomas Howard, called him unruly and improper. He was Jane's cousin, but that did not seem to matter to one-eyed man.

Jane gaped at the horror. He wanted to deflower her! "No!" Jane shrieked, gaining the attention of many courtiers around them. Francis chuckled and Jane lowered her voice. "I shall _not _go to your chambers with you. Do you mistake me for a common whore?"

"No," Francis started, "I mistook you for a _self-righteous _whore who has a stick so far up her arse that the shit is coming out her mouth now."

Jane scoffed. "Well, that's certainly a clever way to get a woman into bed with you. Your use of vulgar insults is charming me to no end."

Francis grinned. "I know it is."

She rolled her eyes and spun around. A hand clasping her wrist forbade her from going any further. "Let me go," she growled.

He leaned in to whisper into her ear. "A time will come when you'll _beg _for it. When you're married to your pompous, idiot husband with pompous, idiot children, you will desire me more than anything. And I might not be so kind to give it to you."

Jane pulled her wrist away from him, giving him a look of pure loathing before storming off.

* * *

><p>"He's arrogant," Jane ranted to her cousin, Mary Boleyn. Mary watched her youngest child and only son, Henry Carey. "He believes that I shall want to engage in coitus with him."<p>

Mary didn't reply, she was too busy gushing over Harry. It was rumoured that three-year-old Henry was the King's bastard, as well as his elder sister, Catherine. Mary would never disclose that information, Jane's guess was that the two children were his. Henry shared the King's red hair and his fiery temper.

Jane had been spending a lot of time with Mary Carey (née Boleyn) since Thomas, her father, began orchestrating Cousin Anne's ascent to the throne by King Henry's side. Jane didn't think Anne was pretty enough to catch the King's eye – her only pleasing feature being her enticing, dark eyes – but she was proven wrong when his majesty fell head over heels for her.

She tapped her foot impatiently against the cold, nursery floor. Mary continued to ignore her. "_Hello_? Are you even listening, Mary?" She still didn't answer, speaking in a non-existent tongue to her toddler. Jane threw her hands in the air in annoyance. "Why do I even bother?"

She stormed out of the nursery and into the halls. The palace was enormous and had taken her weeks to adjust to, even months. She loved court. The atmosphere was always joyful, and there was always something she could entertain herself with. She was a lady in waiting to Lady Anne, who had become the Queen of England in everything but name.

Jane spent most of her day in Lady Anne's service, sewing, embroidering, reading or even just talking with the King's mistress. She never met Catherine of Aragon, the King's wife who was now living on her own in some castle, Jane didn't care enough to find out. The Queen was supposed to be extremely religious and pious, as well as stubborn. She refused to surrender to the King's demands, believing herself to be his true wife, even though she was married to his brother. King Henry found a text in the Bible… everything else was a blur. Her father told her about the sequence of events numerous times, but it seemed to just go in one ear and out the other.

"Have you had any admirers, Lady Jane?" the Lady Anne asked her one day.

She looked up from her embroidering. Her mistress rarely spoke to her, preferring her aunt, Anne Shelton – better known as 'Nan' – and other older relatives.

"Not really, my lady," she replied, laying the piece of cloth on her lap.

Anne grinned. "Don't be shy. I am sure a lady as beautiful as you has gained many admirers. I see Sir Francis Bryan is interested, though I hope you don't reciprocate his advances."

Jane shook her head. "Just a little play, that's all. He's convinced that I will want to-" She stopped herself. It wasn't appropriate to speak so vulgarly to the Lady Anne. "Become… intimate with him."

Anne laughed softly and leaned in. She sat on the chair in front of Jane. "The best ladies make them wait. At least wait until he has proposed."

She went wide-eyed. She hadn't even _thought _of doing… _that_… with Francis Bryan. "I… I never… my lady… the thought…"

"Don't worry," she jested, an amused smile graced her lips. "I shan't tell your father. He has high hopes for you. I wouldn't be surprised if you were to wed a duke."

Jane smiled. She always wanted to become a duchess, like her mother. Although, her mother's position wasn't one to be in. Jane's father had taken a mistress, Bess Holland, two years ago and since then their marriage had deteriorated. Thomas Howard was a cruel man to his wife. Jane remembered when Elizabeth, her mother, was recovering from the birth of Mary, Jane's younger sister. The Duke dragged her mother by the hair around the house and wounded her with a dagger. Jane never did find out what she had done wrong.

"You shall become very beautiful," Anne started again. "But beauty without brains gets a woman nowhere. Look at Mary, twice a royal mistress, once a wife and now simply a disgraced whore." Jane suppressed a gasp at her unfiltered language. "Can you speak French?"

Jane nodded. "My governess taught me. I am not very good. Languages have never been my forte."

"Nonsense," she said. "French is a lovely, eloquent language. All of the intelligent ladies speak it. How do you ever hope to find a good husband if you do not engage in educating pursuits?"

Jane never saw the need for 'educating pursuits'. She was pretty, that was all that mattered. She knew that she was beautiful. Her hair was curly and blonde, her skin was pale and clear and her eyes were brown – doe eyes, her father branded them. Thomas Howard had not been able to shoot a deer since the birth of his eldest child.

"I can dance, my lady," Jane replied, "what more does one need?"

Since that day, Lady Anne hadn't spoken to her. They had conflicting personalities. Jane believed that beauty was of the utmost importance, Lady Anne did not. There was nothing more to it. She wasn't going to waste her time sobbing over one person who liked her.

Even if that woman was her idol.

* * *

><p>Jane's posture was much straighter. The way she carried herself was so akin to the way the Lady Anne carried herself that even the most imperceptive of men now noticed her. Jane revelled in the attention.<p>

Within the length of six months, Jane had become much more womanly. Her hips were more prominent and her breasts had grown much larger. Her hair stretched to her mid-back in an abundance of blonde curls.

Thomas Howard bought her many dresses, most of them were in the French fashion and in the brightest of colours. Jane loved the colour pink, with blue coming in a close second.

He watched his daughter dance with the nobles. Thomas had received many letters, focused on the marriage of his eldest daughter. Each time he replied with a line similar to 'it shall be considered'. He wanted to find the best match for his daughter. She didn't deserve a simple earl or baron, she deserved a duke. Beauty like hers could not go to waste.

"Your daughter has many admirers," Thomas Boleyn, Viscount Rochford and the Earl of Wiltshire and Ormond, spoke from beside him. "Almost as much as my Anne."

Boleyn spoke haughtily. Thomas never did like the man who married his sister, but unfortunately, he had to make due with him. Who else could he plot with?

"Jane receives attention by her beauty alone," Thomas bit back, "Anne is required to act like a French harlot in order to gain male attention."

Boleyn snapped his head over to meet Thomas' daring gaze. "You do not know who you are insulting, Howard."

"Indeed I do," he replied, smirking. "You are an earl, I am a duke. I am higher than you, Boleyn. I do suggest you respect your superiors."

Boleyn looked wounded, but then the corners of his lips curled upwards in a cruel smirk. "Oh, Howard, but my daughter is to be the Queen of England. Your daughter will be married to duke with little importance compared to a king."

Thomas turned his head to look at the King. Beside him, sat the Lady Anne, a look of dismay and utter unhappiness etched on her face. King Henry was not speaking to his wife to be, but rather looking into the crowd, watching someone.

He followed his train of sight. Thomas was surprised when it landed on his daughter. He smiled as Thomas Boleyn gaped at the sight.

The games had truly begun.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: <em>**_What do you guys think? Should I continue it? Jane won't be completely taking Anne's place in this. There will be some changes._


	2. Beauty in Sunsets

**Beauty in Sunsets**

"Who is that?" the King asked, gesturing to the blonde-haired girl dancing in the middle of the room.

Charles Brandon furrowed his eyebrows together. Why was he interested in her? He noticed how his friend was watching her through the New Year's festivities. Charles enjoyed seeing the Lady Anne become jealous, envious enough to storm out of the hall and create a scene. He did not enjoy, however, Thomas Howard's haughty smirk.

"Jane Howard," he replied. "The Duke of Norfolk's daughter and the Lady Anne's cousin."

Henry nodded silently. Charles would have given a castle to know what his friend's thoughts were. Shooting him one worried glance, he turned back to watch the festivities.

Lady Jane did not seem to notice his majesty's lingering gaze, until she spun around, a smile gracing her delicate features. She looked shocked, but recovered quickly, and curtsied cheekily to the King, who chuckled.

Everyone in the hall knew what it meant, apart from Jane and the King. It meant that Lady Anne was not as secure as everyone thought.

* * *

><p>Jane didn't understand why the courtiers – both men and women – began whispering as she walked past, or why the Lady Anne narrowed her eyes at her in a blistering glare while she quietly worked on her sewing.<p>

She was not used to negative attention. Of course, she enjoyed being looked at, but not whispered about nastily.

Spring had swooped in and the flowers began to blossom. The coldness of winter was replaced by the warmth of spring as the sun beat down on the soil.

Thomas Boleyn had left the court in the company of Thomas Cranmer. They were sent to Italy to argue the King's case to Pope Clement and Charles V, the Holy Roman Emperor. Jane detected Lady's Anne's uneasiness. She supposed that it was because of her father's absence, why else would the most powerful lady in the Court feel perturbed?

The King was desperate for an annulment, as usual. Jane wondered how one woman could wrap the King of England around her finger. She admired Lady Anne, even if her mistress hated her for whatever reason.

There was a knock on the door. Jane stood up to answer it, which was only logical in her view considering she was seated closest to the door. She questioned her own logic when she heard Lady Anne's bark.

"Lady Jane!" she all but yelled. "Sit down! Nan, will you get the door please?"

Anne Shelton nodded and stood up. Jane slowly sat down on her chair, bowing her head.

"His majesty is here," Anne Shelton told her mistress.

Lady Anne smiled. "Send him in." She stood up to greet her lover.

Anne Shelton did as she was told. The King, a handsome man in his late thirties, walked into her solar. Jane thought he was rather good-looking, unlike the other men in their early forties who were of large girth with many wrinkles etched on their worn faces.

The ladies got up and curtsied, before fading into obscurity. "Anne," the King addressed.

Lady Shelton told the younger ladies to pay no mind the King's conversations with Lady Anne. She said it was the height of impoliteness and discourtesy to listen to one's conversations. Jane tried to block out their discussion, but she couldn't help but hear the words 'annulment', 'Pope' and a very incorrect word coming from Lady Anne's lips.

When the King was about to leave, the ladies stood up – as was per normal – and curtsied. Jane didn't notice, but the rest of the ladies certainly did notice how the King's eyes lingered on Lady Jane for longer than was acceptable.

Lady Anne tightened her lips together in annoyance once the King had left. "Lady Jane, your sewing is horrendous! How am I ever supposed to wear this atrocity?"

She ripped the scarf from Jane's grip and threw it on the floor. With a huff, the Lady Anne stormed into her chambers, Lady Shelton running after her.

"She's just worried," Jane Boleyn – Anne's sister-in-law – whispered. "She views you as a threat."

Jane raised an eyebrow. "_Me_? A threat? For what?"

"For the King's affection," Lady Rochford said. "Lingering gazes are the first sign of an infatuation."

"He never looks at me," she replied in a hushed tone. "I would know if he did."

"He does," she assured her. "I swear to you. Just you wait and he shall be sending you gifts and love letters."

* * *

><p>Lady Rochford was right.<p>

The King sent her a dress made out of the finest cloth and jewels made out of the richest material. She wondered why a King would bother sending her such fineries; she was not _that _beautiful.

He sent her a locket with a miniature portrait inside of himself and a note. The note read:

_Dear Lady Jane,_

Though I have not yet spoken to thee, your face is forever on my mind. I remember every delicate feature of your own appearance like the words of a song. Your soft laugh as you danced through the hall rings through the silence of my chambers as I write you this letter. As much as I love the Lady Anne, her intentions are questionable as is her love for myself. I cannot help but wonder is it I that she loves or the crown placed on the top of my head, or the notion of being queen. Sometimes the scheming and deceits at Court become too much for even a king. I do not know who I can trust. But you - my lovely Lady Jane – you radiate innocence and everything that is pure. You are a red rose that blooms in summer, a rose without a thorn, a beautiful fire that never burns but gives warmth to the world.

I do hope you like the jewels and the dress. I look forward to seeing you at the banquet tonight.

Save me a dance,  
>Henry<p>

Jane immediately showed the note to her father, who merely smiled. "What does this mean?" she asked him.

"That we are on the rise, sweetheart," he replied, looking up to meet his daughter's terrified look. "There is no stopping us now, as long as you play your cards right."

She gulped. "What do you want me to do?"

"You will entice the King," he said, sitting down on a chair by the fire, the note still in his hands. "Not in the same way Anne did, you will act innocent. His majesty covets your purity, your innocence, so that is what you must portray. He will ask you to be your mistress."

"And what do I say?" Jane questioned, scared of what the answer might be.

"Yes," he told her. "But you shan't have coitus with him." Jane blushed in embarrassment. "That would ruin everything. He would not think of you as a pure flower, but as a tarnished girl. You won't make any implications of marriage, not until I tell you to. Is that understood?" She nodded. "Thomas Boleyn thinks himself to be so high and mighty. We'll see who's the highest in the end."

Jane didn't like being used as a pawn in a game she did not understand. Her father and Thomas Boleyn were in some sort of competition with one another, but it wasn't a normal game. The winner was the one who could rise the highest.

But did they not realise that the higher one rose, the further one had to fall?

* * *

><p>Jane swallowed, pushing back the fear and anxiety that burdened her mind. She looked as beautiful as she ever had. The two sides of her hair were pinned back, she wore a gorgeous, golden chained necklace with a blue stone and an exquisite blue dress that emphasised her curves.<p>

The King had not yet arrived. Jane stood beside her father, who did not say a word to her as none were needed. She already knew what he wanted. Her father expected her to 'enthral' the King, however she may do that was beyond her.

Lady Anne was absent from the festivity. Her father had said it was because she didn't want to witness the one she loved be snatched away from her by a younger, more beautiful woman, or to feel the pain and heartbreak Catherine of Aragon was forced to endure.

Suddenly, the noise and chatter in the hall came to a hushed silence, where one could hear even the smallest pin drop.

"His majesty!" the man by the door announced following the sound of a horn. "King Henry of England!"

Jane dropped into a low curtsy as her father bowed beside her. She could see the King from her spot, as the rest of the nobles had respectfully bowed too. He scoured the crowd for someone, Jane wondered who he was searching for.

"Smile!" Thomas Howard whispered through gritted teeth.

She forced a smile on her face and looked up to meet the King's gaze. He was looking for her, she realised, a bit late. His majesty grinned and Jane couldn't stop the giggle that found its way out of her lips.

"You can go back to enjoying the festivities," the King told the court, not taking his eyes away from Jane.

She straightened herself. The hall became full of gossip, chatter and stolen glances once again. Many of the glances were of the King as he made his way over to the famous Lady Jane Howard.

"Norfolk," he greeted her father firstly. "Shall you introduce me to this lovely lady?"

Thomas was taken aback, evidently surprised. He did know her already? The King grinned in amusement at the Duke's confusion, but did not take back his request.

"This is my eldest child," the Duke finally answered. "Jane."

She curtsied, pulling her dress outward. "Your majesty."

Henry noticed her cheeky smile as she bowed her head. "Leave us, Norfolk."

Her father bowed to the King. "Yes, your majesty."

When the Duke of Norfolk was gone, Jane rose at last. "I trust you like my gifts?" he asked her.

"It was most gracious of you to send them to me," she said, repeating the words her father told her to say. "I am not worthy of such fineries."

The King smiled. "Beauty like yours ought to be cherished and honoured."

Jane blushed red, gently chewing at her lower lip. She wondered if her father presented her mother with such compliments in the early stages of their relationship. He treated her cruelly as of late, even allowing the servants to beat her and maim her without repercussions. She wasn't particularly fond of her mother, but it pained her to see a once beautiful, kind woman transform into a self-pitying, overly pious shell of one's former self.

"Would you like to dance?" he inquired, gesturing to the floor and holding out his muscular arm. Many courtiers were dancing with their partners, firing suspicious, inquisitive looks towards the King and his latest paramour.

Jane smiled. Her heart felt as if it was stuck in the middle of her throat, reluctant to return to its home even with the strongest of swallows.

"I would like that very much," she agreed, taking his arm.

He led Jane into the middle of the hall. Jane was shocked at his nonchalant attitude. Did he not care about the rumours he was about to spark? Then she remember; he was the King, he had nothing _to _worry about.

Jane, however, did. She had the Lady Anne to worry about tomorrow when she arrived to fulfil her duties as Anne's lady-in-waiting. Her mistress would hate her even more than she already did.

The scathing looks given to her by the ladies of court – many of them the Lady Anne's own ladies – was enough to make her wince, but something in Jane told her that it was only the beginning.

His majesty was a fine dancer, one of the best, in fact. For a burly, well-built, tall man, he moved with the grace of the thinnest, smallest lady. They were the perfect partners in dance, both were as pleasing as the others.

The people around had not bothered to conceal their stares. Jane felt incredibly self-conscious. It was as if she was in a small room and the walls were slowly closing in. She glanced anywhere but at the man in front of her, who happened to be the sovereign of the nation she lived in.

In the corner of the room, she noticed Eustace Chapuys, the Holy Roman Emperor's ambassador. Her father told her that he reported everything to his master in a series of well-detailed letters about every happening at court. Jane figured she would be in at least one of them.

"Don't pay them any mind, sweet Jane," the King whispered into her ear. "They are fools, clinging onto any gossip they can get their hands on to."

She was finally brazen enough to look him in the eyes. He had lovely, blue eyes; like the ocean, or sapphires perhaps. A smile embraced her lips as a grin crossed the King's lovely face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>__Thank you to everyone who left a review, they really meant a lot to me! Every single one of them were extremely kind and considerate, and thank you to all of the reviewers who took the time to give constrictive criticism. For future reference, can you guys make up a name instead of just having it as guest? So then it's easier for us all to distinguish on guest from another. Even if it's just 'A' or '12' provided nobody else has that name. Thanks!_

ILoveThee: Thanks for the review! I'm not sure about who I'm going to ha_ve her be with. I'm seriously considering Jane not just having Henry as her sole partner, if that makes sense. *Wink, wink, *nudge, nudge. But Charles… I think he's so loyal to Henry that he wouldn't even consider moving in on any of his love interests._

Fairydaisy777:_ Hope you liked the update! I love to keep my characters as realistic as possible. Readers tend to become more sympathetic and understanding towards characters who are realistic, with a mix of flaws and good attributes._

Guest1:_ T__hanks for the review! It really meant a lot! I smiled like an idiot when I read that you thought my writing was good. So… thanks from the goofball!_

guest2: _Anne has got to be one of my favourite characters in the Tudors, and one of my favourite wives, even if it doesn't show here. I do love Catherine of Aragon too, though! Anne totally deserves a happy ending, and maybe she'll get one in this story. I don't have everything planned, I often tend to switch a fairy-tale fate to a disastrous one or turn a character into a horrible, malevolent person because of their experiences. Meh, I'm a little screwed up like that. So, I won't make any promises, but that would be an ideal happy ending for Anne._

The Dreamer_: Yup, and the Duke of Norfolk has got his pieces ready!_

RandomCelebLover: _I continued it! Hope you liked the update!_

Mary: _Aw, thank you! About Jane, she's fifteen years old, spoiled rotten and with questionable morals and priorities. She's like one of the bratty girls on 'Sweet 16'. The conflict with Anne isn't supposed to sway you to Jane's side, it's to show how much the two of them differ. I hope my portrayal of Anne wasn't too unrealistic, I think she'd clash with the likes of Jane, whose priority is beauty, beauty and – guess what? – beauty! Henry's attraction towards Jane is kind of traced back to the early onset of paranoia. He thinks that, since she's so 'innocent' and daft, she can't play the 'game' or manipulate him or others, and he likes that, because he suspects Anne's doing that. Who better than a pretty airhead to ease your anxiety that your wife only wants your kaching?_

xAsTheWorldFallsDownx: _Thanks! Glad you like it!_

LtArchieHiccox: _Thanks a million for the review! The constructive criticism was great and I'll be using it in my writing from now on. I've put a lot of detail into Jane's character, she isn't like the other historical queens or the made-up wives on the site. She's not at all perfect, but there will be some character development – both good and bad – in the future. I really hope to improve my writing skills, which is why I'm writing fanfiction. I received your review near the end of my writing of this chapter, that's why the last part has more description that the top part. I tried to put in more as I read over it, but it didn't flow as well. I'll definitely take your comment about the Tudor Court seriously, almost as law. There will be more scenes between Jane and Anne in the future, sorry about the super short scene in this chapter! There will be longer ones!_

_Thanks to everyone for the follows, favourites and reviews! I'm loving the great reception this story has gotten!_


	3. Tug of War

**Tug of War**

Jane never thought that speaking to a king was so… easy. She did not have to worry whether there was a different meaning behind his delicately picked words, because there never was. They were friends. She was his counsel and he was hers.

"I was forced to send Charles home," the King told her.

"Why?" she inquired. As far as Jane knew, the King and Charles Brandon were the best of friends, ever since they were children.

"He began a rumour about the Lady Anne and Thomas Wyatt," he informed, his hands balling into fists. "According to Charles, they slept together or at least exchanged sexual favours." Jane withheld an immature giggle at the mention of 'sexual favours'. She wasn't a child, but the word was rather funny. "Anne denies it wholly, but I'm not sure whether she speaks the truth or not."

Of course she'd lie about sleeping with Wyatt, Jane thought, who would be _stupid _enough to tell a king, who has torn the country apart to annul his marriage to his wife so he can marry you, that you slept with someone else? No intelligent person, that was for sure.

"I'm sure she does," Jane said.

She didn't know how else to reply. Her father told her to create a gigantic rift between Henry and Anne, but Jane lacked the famed discreteness of an English courtier.

"She behaves like a harlot," the King blurted. "Dancing with other men at banquets, enticing them, I heard a rumour that she was a sorceress."

"Rumours can be bizarre at times, your majesty," Jane replied.

"Three years past, there was a rumour in the court that Anne was my daughter." Jane looked away from the King, trying to hide her look of disgust. Her nostrils flared and she felt vomit coming up her throat, it was rather rude and unattractive to see. "Of course, she was not. I had never slept with her mother. Elizabeth Howard was not once my mistress, nor did she occupy my bed for a second."

Jane wished he would stop speaking of intercourse. She felt the incessant need to giggle whenever he brought it up.

"What do you think I ought to do?" the King asked, finally speaking _to _Jane.

She resisted the urge to just shrug her shoulders. Truthfully, she had no idea or inkling of what a sovereign of a nation should do or act. It was not her job, her job was…. she did not actually know what her job was. To dance and look pretty? To seduce the King?

"Well, if you doubt her love for you, then perhaps you doubt your love for her," Jane spoke, confused at her own wording, but by the concentrated, brooding look etched on the King's features, she knew he was paying close attention. "What's the point in marrying someone who you don't trust? Love is built on trust, and love cannot be bought."

Henry looked thoughtful, contemplating Jane's words. Then, surprising Jane, he nodded. "You're right, Lady Jane. Love is built on trust, and I cannot doubt the one I love."

Suddenly, the King wrapped his arms around Jane's lower torso and lifted her up. Jane giggled as he spun her around, her dress blew in the wind while the King chuckled merrily.

He was a man before he was a king, why did everyone keep forgetting that?

He set her down on her feet and smiled. "Sweet, pure Jane, what would I do without you?"

She shyly smiled back at him. He was much taller than she was, about a foot taller. The King was broad-shouldered, blue-eyed and with a mane of red hair and a short beard.

"Shall you come to my chambers tonight?" he asked. Jane's jaw fell, she hadn't expected him to ask her so soon. Noticing her look of complete and utter shock, he continued. "If only for a game of cards."

Jane giggled. "I am not very good at cards."

She only played cards with her younger brother, Henry, back at Kenninghall. Harry was a protégé, noticeably good at everything. He excelled in his studies, he was charismatic, athletic, handsome and confident, not to mention he was a Howard. Her father had always preferred Henry, since he was his heir, but Jane liked to think that she had a special place in his stone-cold heart.

The King smiled. "Then I shall teach you."

She bit her lip flirtatiously. "I should very much like that, your majesty."

* * *

><p>Jane wore her hood over her head, trying her best not to be recognised. If anyone saw her sneaking into the King's chambers, they'd think the worst. Even though the King's chambers consisted of more than simply a bed. From what she heard, there was a study, a bedroom, a living room and a large closet for his majesty's clothes.<p>

There was a guard, protecting the King from any assassination attempt, although from what Jane heard, his majesty was more than able to defend himself. The guard was mere decoration.

He did not speak a word to her as he opened the door. "My lady."

Jane wondered did he know who she was. Did the King inform him someone was coming? Of course he did. A guard wouldn't just let an unknown, unwelcomed lady into the King's quarters.

The room was surprisingly empty. She expected more clatter and chatter, and servants. Did he not have servants?

She felt terribly awkward being in his quarters, as if there for the wrong intention. His majesty probably played cards with his friends many times during the week, this was no different. Why did she feel so uneasy?

"Jane."

She spun around, pulling down her hood. The King was dressed in his usual garbs, which Jane was eternally thankful for. It _was _his chambers, after all, he could have worn his night clothes if it so pleased him.

She curtsied to him. "Your majesty."

"There is no need for that in here," the King told her. "While you are here, I am simply Henry."

Jane grinned. "_Henry_."

Not many were honoured with getting to call the King of England 'Henry'. Her father would be happy. He would see it as progress.

The King gazed at her, a half-dazed expression on his slightly bearded face. "You look beautiful in the candlelight."

Jane blushed. Oh, how she was tired of blushing at his compliments. "Thank you, your m-_ Henry_."

He chuckled. Jane liked his laugh, it was full of humour and joy. It made him more human to her, she had never thought of the King as human before. He always seemed like such a godly figure; a superior being in all aspects. Even his choice in style was superior.

"Shall we begin?" Henry asked, gesturing to the card table.

She nodded, seating herself at the table.

* * *

><p>"You play well," Henry observed. Jane had won the first round.<p>

"You're letting me win," Jane accused, pouting childishly.

Henry was guilty as charged. Although he hated losing in all cases – games included – he adored her smile and her laugh when she came out victorious from a game. Her smile was brighter than the candles and her laugh sweeter than even the sweetest of honey.

"Of course I'm not," Henry insisted. For many times that night, he had, had the winning hand, and for many times that night, he pretending he had not. "I despise being beaten so brutally at cards."

Jane narrowed her eyes at him playfully. "You're mocking me."

He raised his hands upwards in defence, an amused smirk on his lips. "I would never."

She picked up a card from the deck (it was a queen, from what Henry saw) and threw it at him in jest. It hit him on the chest. Jane smirked with satisfaction and crossed her slim arms victoriously.

"Ah, ah," Henry scolded, "don't throw the cards. They were given to me as a gift from my late father, King Henry the Seventh." Jane's face fell. She expected the King to roar at her, but much to her surprise, he was engulfed in a fit of laughter. "Which is all the more reason to throw them all!"

Jane laughed as the King tossed his hand of cards behind him. Jane grabbed the deck and threw them upwards, allowing them to fall to the ground like a shower of raindrops. She stood up and twirled around. When she was eleven, she stayed in the Dowager Duchess of Norfolk's – Agnes Tilney, her step-grandmother – household. She recalled how the elder girls used to invite men into their beds willingly at night. One of the ladies, Margaret, used to go outside with her lover and danced in the rain with him, until her wet nightdress clung to her breasts, exposing her hardened nipples.

She stayed in the Dowager's household for three years for educational purposes. It was a frequent occurrence for girls that age to be fostered. Jane received special treatment, since she was a duke's daughter.

Jane picked up one of the cards that was on the floor. It was a queen of hearts, although it was ripped. The top part – where the head ought to have been – had been torn off due to Jane's twirling. It looked like a decapitated woman; a headless queen.

"I've beheaded the queen," she said solemnly, handing the King the two pieces. "What shall be my punishment?"

He took the ripped paper, although he did not let go of her hand. The King stood up and stepped closer to Jane, who was smiling suggestively and pulling him away from the pile of destroyed cards.

Jane could see he was amused with her. She anticipated his next move as a child would wish for sweets.

Henry crashed his lips onto hers in a moment of fiery passion. His kiss was full of fire and experience. Jane savoured the taste of his mouth like chocolate, sneaking her arms around his neck. She had been kissed once, at the age of thirteen by one of the Dowager Duchess' wards. He was fourteen and a clumsy kisser, not at all as skilled as the King.

He pulled up the hem of her dress, exposing her leg to the warm, summer air. Jane wanted him to go further, but she could almost hear her father's voice in her head telling her to stop the inevitable encounter.

"I cannot," she said, pulling away from the kiss.

Henry nodded, panting as heavily as Jane was. "I understand."

"It is not that I don't… want to," she awkwardly stated. "As I do, I just…"

"I understand," the King assured her, giving her a reassuring and kind smile. "I would not force you to go any further, my lovely Jane."

She smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

"I should like to give you a present." Jane perked up at the mention of 'present'. The King scoured through his drawer for a golden locket. Once he found it, he walked back over to Jane and gave her the locket, gently placing it into her hand. "Open it."

Smiling, she found a portrait of Henry inside. "Thank you, your majesty."

He kissed her forehead tenderly. "I hope you wear it always."

* * *

><p>Since that night, the gifts had become much more exquisite and expensive, and Thomas Howard had become more and more pleased.<p>

The King wrote Jane a series of love letters. She gushed over them, reading them again and again and again until she could recite the letter – or sometimes poem – by heart. He spoke of a song that he wrote for her, Jane could not wait to hear it.

She kept on stabbing her finger as she sewed, her thoughts were not on the cloth before her, but rather on the King, who had captured her affection like no man ever had. Nan Shelton was constantly telling her to keep her sewing tidy, and that she was sewing for the future queen.

The rumours had become widespread. One of the Lady Anne's ladies asked Jane if the King was a good lover, she responded with a gentle 'I do not know, as I have not touched his majesty so intimately' but she desperately desired to slap the impertinent woman and make her cheek red.

"I heard of your nightly visit to his majesty's chambers," Lady Rochford whispered to her. Jane snapped her head over to meet Lady Rochford's indifferent look with a stunned look of her own. "Everyone knows; even the Lady Anne. You shouldn't worry, much of the court is hoping you will take her position as his majesty's infatuation."

"Then the court ought to mind their own business," Jane snapped.

Lady Rochford laughed a cruel, spiteful laugh. Jane pondered whether she had lost her mind. "This is court, Lady Jane. Nobody minds their own business. There is always some sort of scandal for one to stick their nose into. It's the best part of court!"

It was the truth, she realised. Not one soul at court gave the King and Lady Anne any privacy while they were working on the annulment dilemma, why should her relationship with King Henry be any different?

"Lady Jane," Anne addressed, a conceited smirk plastered on her haughty face. The Lady Anne was getting her feet washed by Madge Shelton. "I believe poor Madge is becoming tired, can you take over for her?"

Jane grinded her teeth together. She was trying to humiliate her, and she was _succeeding. _All of Lady Anne's ladies-in-waiting were staring at the two of them, waiting for something to unfold. Jane wasn't going to give them the satisfaction.

She stood, placing her horrendous sewing on the table and marched over to Lady Anne, taking the cloth from Madge. The plump lady gave her mistress a worried look, but nonetheless, she obeyed her orders. Jane proceeded to wash the Lady Anne's feet, like a common servant. What made it worse was the scrutinising women around them.

Soon enough, the ladies went back to their duties when they realised nothing was going to happen.

"I heard you've become his majesty's mistress," Lady Anne said after many minutes of silence. "Is it true?"

"No, it is not," Jane replied briskly. "Perhaps your ladyship shouldn't believe everything you hear."

"I heard that you wandered into his chambers," she accused, her tone was cold and could make even the strongest of men wince. Jane was no exception. "At _night_. Is that information false?" She pursed her lips tightly together, refusing to answer. The Lady Anne became increasingly angry. "_Answer _me, Lady Jane!"

"Yes," she blurted, her eyes downcast. "But it was only for a game of cards, that's all. Nothing happened between his majesty and I that was… improper."

She scoffed, rolling her eyes up to the heavens. Lady Anne was overly paranoid, Jane deduced, and insecure in her new position. She feared any mild threat.

Lady Anne didn't speak after that, lost in her own thought as Jane was lost in hers. Was she even a threat? The King had taken interest in her, did that mean she was a threat? A threat was someone likely to cause damage or danger, she wasn't going to cause either of those things! Save for the Boleyn's, now that she thought about it, but that was what her father wanted.

It would be nice to be queen. Her gowns would be even more lavish, her jewels more superb and she would be important. She could give the King a son. She was younger than Anne Boleyn and Catherine Aragon, was she not? She could have six sons by the age of forty!

But Lady Anne had worked so hard to get where she was, it would be cruel to snatch it away from her.

Once the Lady Anne's feet were clean enough, she got up off her knees, gripping the basin's edges in her hand, and tried to walk away from the malicious woman, only to be stopped by said malicious woman.

"If I detect _any _sort of conspiracy from you or your family to steal _my _crown, I won't hesitate to crush you," she declared, a sickeningly sweet smile etched on her features. "Understood?"

Through gritted teeth, Jane replied, "Yes, your ladyship."

Queen Jane had a nice ring to it.

* * *

><p>"The Pope still will not accept that my marriage to Catherine is invalid," Henry told Anne as he dined in her chamber. He took a sip of wine from his golden goblet. Anne was playing with her food instead of eating it. She seemed distracted. "You seem discontent, what's wrong?"<p>

Anne placed her fork beside the plate and looked up at her husband-to-be. "What are you doing with Lady Jane Howard?" she asked. "We are to be wed, Henry. I won't accept these indiscretions. I am not Catherine."

Henry sighed, regretting asking if she was alright. "Perhaps you ought to learn from Catherine."

Anne's nostrils flared in irrepressible anger. "How dare you? I love you more than she ever did!" she roared.

The King stood abruptly and slammed his fist on the table. "Your 'love' has gotten me nowhere! Your 'love' has made me an uncountable amount of enemies at court and throughout Europe! You _owe _me, not the other way around, Anne! Your haughty attitude shall be your ruin!"

"That matters not," she said calmly, keeping her cool for the first time in her life, "for it is foretold in ancient prophecies that at this time a queen shall be burned, but even if I were to suffer a thousand deaths, my love for you will not abate one jot."

Jane Boleyn stifled a laugh. She hated her husband's sister with a passion; she hated the Boleyn's entirely, _including _her abusive husband, George. Usually, serving wine to the King and his mistress was a strenuous job, but she was enjoying their exchange immensely.

"I will not have myself humiliated like Catherine was," Anne continued after a few moments of complete silence. "I will not be treated as some disposable object. Marry Jane Howard if you're so in love with her, but then you lose me, after years of trying to gain my love."

Quicker than Jane thought the King would reply, he responded icily. "Then perhaps I ought to."

Anne was taken aback. The other servers gaped, but Jane Boleyn merely smirked. Anne Boleyn had done nothing to help her when she found out George had abused her, she _let _it happen. She deserved everything that came to her.

His majesty even looked shocked at his own words. For so long, he had loved Anne more than he had ever loved a woman other than Catherine, was he really that willing to dispose of her?

The room was deadly silent until the creak of Anne's chair scraping off the wooden floor echoed through the room. With a scathing look sent Henry's way, she stormed into her room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Jane heard of the incident from Lady Rochford the next day. "He plans to make you his queen," she whispered, making sure that the Lady Anne and Nan Shelton could not hear her.<p>

"How do you know?" Jane whispered back.

It seemed surreal that the King would drop his favourite mistress, who he had planned to marry for years, just for her. She was delighted, suppressing a very large smile in fear of suspicion. Lady Rochford's news explained the Lady Anne's glare, as well as the glare of many other Boleyn supporters. They were few, however, considering that most of the previous supporters were Howard's, and those from the House of Howard would prefer someone of their own name on the throne.

"While I was serving dinner to his majesty and the Lady Anne," Lady Rochford began, wearing her usual smirk, "she mentioned you. She asked him not to stop seeing you, needless to say, it ended with roaring. Lady Anne said that if he loves you so much, that he ought to marry you."

"What did he say?" Jane asked eagerly.

Lady Rochford shot her a look. "Let me finish," she warned. Jane nodded obediently, rather like a dog, Lady Rochford mused. "His majesty said that 'perhaps he ought to'."

This time, she couldn't stop the smile that crawled onto her lips. She giggled, causing the Lady Rochford to roll her eyes at her girlishness. Jane opened the locket with his majesty's picture in it. She looked at it often, the picture reminded her of his love for her, though he had not declared it yet.

"Jane, shut the locket," Lady Rochford urged.

"Hm?" Jane said, looking innocently at Jane Boleyn.

"The Lady Anne is coming," she continued. "Shut the locket."

Jane looked in front of her. The Lady Anne was marching over to her, smoke coming from her heels. She appeared as if she was going to burst with anger and envy, Jane wouldn't be surprised. She always was very insecure.

"What is this?" she demanded upon seeing the closed locket. "What is it?"

"Nothing, my lady," Jane replied, bowing her head.

Lady Anne, in a moment of rage, gripped the necklace and pulled it from Jane's neck. She cried out in pain, sure that there was a mark at the back of her neck. Lady Anne didn't come out of it completely unscathed either. Her fingertips were bleeding profusely, but that didn't matter to the eldest Boleyn girl, the sight of her betrothed portrait in another woman's locket maimed her more than anything in the world could.

"He gave this to you," she stated. Jane noticed the rare melancholy in her tone. "The King gave you this."

"Yes," she responded. It was useless to lie. The locket had a portrait of him in it, it would be rather odd if he did not give it to her.

There were tears in Anne's eyes, but anger surpassed any sadness she felt. She hurled the locket against the wall before running into her room, tears streaming down her cheeks. This time, Nan didn't go in after her.

"Drama queen," Lady Rochford muttered under her breath.

It seemed like a 'drama queen' would be the only sort of queen she'd ever be.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>__Thanks again to everyone for the reviews, follows and favourites! Do you guys like the blossoming romance between Jane and Henry? Is it too forced? And what about Jane and Lady Rochford? What do you think of that friendship? Jane Boleyn will play a big part in later chapters. If you have any questions, feel free to review or PM me. Some of these answers might contain hints to future chapters, so if you don't like spoiling a fanfic, don't read._

Guest1 Tudors3: _I hope you liked this chapter! I think it's going slower now. I agree, it was definitely a bit rush before. Personally, I didn't think that Jane Howard was that much like Jane Seymour other than their names, but maybe that's how it looks. It's good to know anyway. I'm going to bring in Jane at the same time she enters history, about 1536, maybe a bit earlier. Thanks for your review!_

Naruhina1519: _Thank you! Hope you liked the chapter! (smiley face)_

fairydaisy777: _Haha, Yeah, Henry and Jane both share a lot of negative traits. Also, everyone at court thinks that Jane is some innocent flower, she's definitely going to use that to her advantage, or rather her father is going to encourage her to use that to her advantage. Loving your reviews!_

IOU1882: _Here's your shout-out! LOL. I have to admit I'm very picky with Henry/OC stories. Some of them have innocent, beautiful, unrealistically intelligent, charismatic women as his wife or mistress. Some of them are decent, and some of them are great! I'm trying my best to make Jane as non-Mary-Sueish as I possibly can. Mary-Sue's can totally ruin a good story. The game of thrones between Norfolk and Boleyn is really fun to write. I think Norfolk would have tried to get as high on the social ladder as he possibly could, not caring about anyone else, similar to Thomas Boleyn. Princess Mary will come into the story in a while, probably not in the next two or three, but I might include her in a segment. I'll definitely look at your story and leave a review! I have around four fanfics that I haven't finished reading yet, but when I'm done I'd be happy to look at yours! Glad you like the story!_

The Dreamer: _Thanks a mill for your review! The 'love story' between Henry and Jane __**(spoiler alert)**__ won't be the tale of a mistress, wink, wink. Jane will grow up during the length of this story, that's for sure, but whether or not she'll change her views on education remains a mystery. Hope you keep reading!_


	4. The Highest Fall

**The Highest Fall**

Henry smirked into Jane's lovely, petite neck as he left a trail of kisses from behind her ear to her collarbone. She giggled at the sweet sensation of the King's warm kisses. There was nothing sweeter than his love.

He traced the tip of finger across her neck lightly. Jane wondered whether his skin had been touching hers at all. He was very good at arousing her; shad never wanted a man more in her life.

Suddenly, the King pulled away from her, as if noticing something imperative. "Where is the locket?"

Jane's eyebrows knitted together, still caught up in his majesty's touch. _Oh, that locket_, she realised.

She sighed and took out the broken locket, giving it to the King. Her father told her to inform the King of his wife-to-be's barbaric and violent nature, although it slipped Jane's mind as soon as his majesty kissed her. His kisses consumed Jane, body and soul. Everything melted into his touch.

Henry examined the locket, looking very confused. "Who did this?"

"It is not my place to tell your majesty," Jane said with faux innocence. Her father would beam with pride if he saw her now, ever so manipulative.

A scowl crossed the King's expression. "There is no need to. I know."

Jane repressed a triumphant smirk. She placed her hand on Henry's cheek, turning him to face her. "It matters not, for all that I need is you."

Henry smiled as she met his lips with hers in a chaste kiss.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Henry saw Anne in the hall. He marched up to her, fuming, and grabbed her wrist roughly. "Henry!" she shrieked as he dragged her over to a corner. "You're making a scene!"<p>

It was true. The courtiers had paused and chosen to stare at the King and his mistress. Henry shot them all a venomous glare, which succeeded in frightening their arrogant arses. He never liked the men and women of court, he never knew who to trust other than Charles, and since he was sent away the middle-aged king was sent into a whirl-wind of paranoia.

He pulled out Jane's locket from his pocket and dangled it before Anne. She knew immediately what he was about to say. "Did you or did you not rip this from the Lady Jane's neck?"

She glanced around them, fully aware of the eavesdroppers. "I hardly think this is the appropriate place-"

"Shut up, Anne, and answer the damn question!" he angrily demanded.

Anne desperately desired to slap the grin off of Thomas Howard's distant face. "Yes," she whispered. "But only because I was jealous. We are to be married, Henry, and before we have even wed you've taken an interest in another woman that is not me."

"Jane is a friend of mine," Henry informed her. "And as a friend of the King, she deserves respect."

She scoffed. "Of course; a _friend_. A friend who sneaks into your bedchamber at night and receives gifts from your majesty. You could at least have the decency to tell me the truth."

Henry clenched his fists. He never had to deal with this with Catherine, who turned a blind eye to his affairs, why should he have to deal with it with Anne?

"If the truth is what you desire most, then I shall tell you the truth," he said. Anne was confused. "I am, perhaps, in love with the Lady Jane and I suspect you of simply wanting to be queen and to fulfil your family's ambitions, instead of wanting to be my wife."

Anne felt anger bubble inside of her. "It's her, isn't it?" she asked. "Jane Howard has poisoned you against me. I _love _you, Henry. I would die for you a thousand times, why can't you see that?"

"Because I know how adept you are at lying," he countered accusingly.

Anne gaped at her king, barely noticing when he walked off. His absent form cleared the view to her smirking uncle. Thomas Howard bowed to her mockingly, like he would to a queen.

Everything was falling apart.

* * *

><p><em>To my friend, lord, and Emperor of my realm,<em>

_The King of England's concubine has been replaced by her own cousin, the Lady Jane Howard, a lady of fifteen and the Duke of Norfolk's eldest child. It is believed to be her father who orchestrated her seduction of the King, as Lady Jane does not seem quick enough to strategize such a scheme._

_There is more talk in the English court of an annulment. Queen Catherine is to be returning from a visit to Ludlow this afternoon, where she had been spending the past month on his majesty's command. The Boleyn whore whispers into the King's ear like the devil, and I am sure that is her that suggested to send the queen away as an action of jealousy, as his majesty has always been fond of his daughter._

_It is not known whether the Lady Jane favours the Catholic faith or the reformed faith. The Howard's are a devout, Catholic family as a whole, and the Lady Jane's mother, Elizabeth Stafford, is a most pious and moral woman._

_The Earl of Wiltshire, the concubine's father, has been uneasy since his return to court. There are rumours that he has been in contact with an assassin from Milan. In his fear, Boleyn has resorted to ungodly methods in order to rid himself and his family of their main threat._

_Boleyn and the Duke of Norfolk have engaged in some sort of courtly war. Both ambitious, stubborn men, they both seek to place their respective daughters on the throne of England. Thomas Howard, Third Duke of Norfolk, has become overly haughty. The King's favour for Norfolk surpasses the favour he has for the male members of the concubine's family._

_Jane Howard is a young girl. Her youth is what attracted the King, who sought innocence and naivety in her being. She is very handsome, with large, brown doe-eyes, a pale complexion and fair hair; the qualities of a most desirable woman in England._

_I do hope for Queen Catherine's and Princess Mary's sake that this royal paramour is more sympathetic to their cause, unlike her predecessor._

_Your friend and loyal servant,_  
><em>Eustace Chapuys<em>

* * *

><p>Princess Mary walked through the gardens of her castle. It had been only three days since her mother left for court. Mary wasn't oblivious to the happenings in England. Her legitimacy was being doubted, her mother's rights as the Queen of England being questioned by possible heretics. She worried for her position, for her mother's position.<p>

"They say she is barely fifteen," Mary asked her friend and trusted advisor, Eustace Chapuys, the Imperial Ambassador. "Is that true?"

The ambassador attempted to resist the urge to crinkle his nose in disgust. The King of England was a man of thirty-nine and he was going to marry a _child _only a year older than his own daughter. Even though there were much larger age differences in English and Spanish marriages, a king ought to have had more tact.

"Aye, princess," he responded. "It is. The Lady Jane is rather childish and frivolous, even for her age, but from what I know of her, she seems like a kind lady, a much better stepmother than the concubine."

Truthfully, Eustace didn't know if she was kind or not. He didn't want to upset the Princess Mary.

Mary's nostrils flared. "She will _not _be my stepmother," she professed angrily, "no matter what my lord father says. My mother is Queen Catherine, infanta of Aragon and Castile, and there shall be no other Queen of England in my eyes save for her.""It was a slip of the tongue, your highness," Eustace recanted. "Of course there is no other Queen of England save for Queen Catalina."

She nodded in agreement. Since the annulment process began, Mary felt like her whole world was falling apart, and she did not know how to prevent it from doing so. She tried to distract herself by reading, learning and playing piano, but her efforts were futile. Her mind always wandered back to the great whore who ruined her life and her mother's life.

"Which way does my father's new mistress sway?" she questioned, suddenly deciding to speak. "Catholic or Protestant?"

"The Howard's are a Catholic family, princess," he told her. "Although there are a few exceptions, the whore and her family being some."

Mary tensed at the mention of Anne Boleyn and her callous, unorthodox family. It was a sin to wish death upon a person, but Mary had never hated someone as much as she hated Anne Boleyn.

"Although, it does not seem as though the Lady Jane pays much attention to religion and God," Eustace thought aloud, looking rather pensive.

The Princess of England was appalled at the notion of an impious paramour of her father. "Then what is my father doing with her?"

"He covets her youth, princess," he replied, stopping by a bench and taking a seat. He gestured to the seat beside him, which was soon occupied by the Princess Mary. She was glad he chose this bench. It was surrounded by red rose bushes. "The King is ageing and, like many men before him, clings onto youth as much as he can. What better way to keep one's youth than to marry a woman half his age? It's quite a common practice."

"Not to mention her probable proficiency in baring sons," Mary said bitterly.

The Howard's were a fertile family, if Mary remember correctly. The only exception was Lady Jane's own mother, the Duchess of Norfolk, who only bared five children. Mary secretly hoped that the Lady Jane was less fertile than her mother and female ancestors.

"The Lady Jane might only be interested in becoming his majesty's mistress, despite the talk at court," Chapuys suggested. "She might even be interested in maintaining your highness' position as Princess of Wales."

Mary scoffed. The mere thought of a Howard not wanting advancement for their family was preposterous and overly optimistic. Even if Lady Jane wasn't interested in becoming the Queen of England – which she seemed to be, considering Chapuys and Mary's handmaidens descriptions of her – her father most certainly was.

Chapuys knew that his statement was as silly as saying that the Lady Anne was the successor of Jesus Christ, but he only desired to give Princess Mary hope, for hope was the only thing that could get her through the dark days. Well, hope, prayer, good nutrition and faith in Christ.

"Howard's are ambitious," Mary stated. "The most ambitious family in England apart from the Boleyn's. There is absolutely no possibility that the Lady Jane does not seek her family's elevation at court and in the hierarchy of England."

He knew it was true, but Chapuys was foolish enough to hope that she was not another Anne Boleyn.

* * *

><p>Jane rarely prayed. She only did so when she was forced to, or when she wanted something. She wasn't sure if there was a God, but she knew that if she voiced her opinions her father would flog her, or the King would not love her. Therefore, it was imperative that she remained publicly Catholic.<p>

She muttered the prayers clumsily in Latin as Bishop Fisher led the Mass. She began wondering what happened in the afterlife. Was there truly a heaven and a hell?

The clergy was corrupt, according to Thomas Boleyn. Jane remembered his heated debates with her father, a devout Catholic, about how Lutheranism was the better religion. She used to press her ear to the door and listen to his arguments, which were quite reasonable in Jane's uneducated view. She was only ten at the time, and thicker than she was at the age of fifteen.

Jane barely understood Latin. It was required of a lady of her station to be able to speak the language of the Church, so that she may be able to understand Mass and the readings. Jane added in a few words with each line the Bishop spoke, as to not make a fool of herself like Madge Shelton was doing, her plump lips pursed into a thin, unmoving line.

Bishop Fisher gave Communion to the congregants. He placed the Holy Bread on the person's tongue and said, 'body of Christ, Amen,' save in Latin. It was the same strenuous ordeal with each Catholic person, each drawn-out Mass. Jane wondered how the Bishops didn't become bored.

Catherine of Aragon had returned to court, much to Anne Boleyn's dismay. She hadn't been invited to Mass with the King, the Lady Anne and the rest of the court, that's how Jane saw it, although she could have refused the invitation.

Jane's line of sight passed from Cromwell, who looked suspiciously happy, to the King, who too looked very joyous. Her father had been quite elated as of late, although Jane had simply put it down to Bess Holland and her mysterious ways of making the Duke of Norfolk happy.

She leaned into her father's ear. "Why does the King look so happy?" Jane whispered, so that only he and Bess could hear. "And why does Cromwell look as if he is about to wet himself in uncontainable joy?"

Her father smiled merrily. "The King has issued a proclamation preventing enforcement of any papal bull inconsistent with his own view concerning the unlawfulness of his marriage to Catherine of Aragon," he explained quickly. "Only Thomas More did not sign it."

Jane became very confused. "But if his majesty is as adamant as ever that his marriage is null and void then why did he invite Catherine back to court?"

"Because he hoped it would divert attention away from another important matter," Thomas told her, seemingly unable to contain his excitement.

She snapped her head over to meet his smirking face. "Oh?"

"His majesty wishes to marry you instead of the Lady Anne."

* * *

><p>Soon enough, the entire court expected it.<p>

Even though the Queen was back, no English courtier or lady was oblivious to the fact that the King's affection was set on the petit Lady Jane instead of Anne Boleyn. Not even Anne herself could deny that her position was being cruelly usurped.

Cromwell watched the King dance with his paramour from a distance. His mind drifted back to the rushed conversation he had with his majesty before Mass. Though the conversation was quick, the King made it quite clear that he wanted Jane as his wife, not Anne.

As much as he hated the Boleyn's, losing Anne Boleyn meant he was losing a powerful, _Protestant _ally. He doubted that the Lady Jane was Protestant, if she even grasped the concept of religion.

Catherine had not been invited to the banquet. She was practically locked in her chambers, mending and making the King's shirts in the deadly silence and solitude of the night. If the Queen was born a man, Cromwell had no doubt that she would triumph above all men, for her intelligence, likability and strategic skills were to be reckoned with.

Anne Boleyn, the King's _other _paramour whose position was handing on a very loose thread, was glaring venomously at the Lady Jane. She tried in vain to distract herself from the King's indiscretions by chatting to her brother, George Boleyn, but the occasional stolen glance ruined her façade.

He noticed the Duke of Suffolk by the vacant throne and went over to greet him. "Your Grace," he addressed.

"Mr. Cromwell," the Duke replied stiffly.

"His majesty has found a new bride, it seems." Brandon shot him a startled, shocked look. Cromwell responded with a chuckle. "You have not heard? Why, as the King's best friend I would have thought…"

"Well, you thought wrong, Cromwell," Charles snapped. "Apparently his majesty sees it fit to leave me out of such damning decisions."

"You do not approve of his majesty's marriage, then?" Cromwell pressed. He had learned that at court, the more dirt that could be dug the safer one was.

"She is a child," Brandon blurted, not thinking about who he was talking to. "A girl of fourteen-"

"Fifteen," he corrected primly.

"_Fifteen_," Charles replied through gritted teeth, giving Cromwell a glare for correcting him. The councillor countered with a cheeky smile. "Which is acceptable in most cases, when the bride-to-be does not act like an eight year old."

"I am forced to agree with you, Mr. Brandon," he replied, withholding a heavy sigh. "The Lady Jane is not the most… ideal queen, but she can be a great benefit to one's advancement. A young girl, with no one to guide her save for her father. She's going to doubt his intentions soon enough, don't you think?"

Charles quickly developed disgust for Cromwell's idea. "You intend to use the Lady Jane as a means of your own elevation?" he accused angrily.

"Of course not," Cromwell assured the Duke. "My only concern is for the realm." And the rise of Protestantism in England, but Cromwell was sure that it blurred into helping the realm. "And the people in it, and that is the truth. I was merely making a suggestion for Your Grace. One never knows when relations with the King will become sour. It is always… _intelligent _to have a friend on the inside."

Brandon shook his head, still appalled at the notion of manipulating Jane Howard, even though he knew it would be easy to do. "You're a sick man, Cromwell, I hope your dues are paid to you."

Cromwell smirked cruelly. "I hope so too. You see, Brandon, when a man has no allies, he falls and he crashes. The higher one is, the further the fall, and you, my good duke, have risen so far… it'd be most dreadful to see you crash, fall and… _burn_."

He swallowed down a lump in his throat, but then a realisation hit him like a blow of a sword. Allies were very different from friends. Allies only stayed for your resourcefulness; your usefulness. Friends stayed because they cared about you; because they are _attached _to you.

"Oh, of course, my Lord Cromwell," Brandon began, stepping threateningly towards the smirking man. "I am sure that your large circle of _alliances _will most definitely assist you when the King views you as little more than a useless minion and decides he wants to make you that much_ shorter_."

Cromwell glared at Charles. He planned to make an ally, not an enemy.

Their scowling match was interrupted when they both turned to see the Lady Anne bursting out of the hall, tears in her eyes and fists clenched in anger. All while the Duke of Norfolk and the Lady Jane smirked in satisfaction.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>__Woah! Something's 'bout to go down! This chapter was very Jane-centric. I wanted to write about Princess Mary's view on Jane, but she hadn't met her so it was based on presumptions. Can't wait to get to the later chapters!_

_Jane and Henry's relationship will be delved into more in the next few chapters, when she's officially his betrothed. I enjoy writing scenes that don't have Jane as the main character or the narrator. It makes her that much real to me._

_I'm really loving the Tudors Fanfiction Archive! I love how your reviews focus on the writing, story-telling and character development while some other fandoms just focus on the ships in the story. There's so much more to fanfics than ships! Even though they are pretty damn awesome… when not written by a nine year old. That's kinda pushing it._

_Right! Onto the reviews!_

IOU1882: _Ha, yeah. Jane is extremely 'barbie-ish', it's how I made her. Catherine Howard was my muse in some ways, Anne Boleyn in others and just my imagination for the rest. I agree that you need intelligence and wit far more than you need beauty. Beauty gets you around one fifth of the way, intelligence gets you the rest of it (or all of it). None of Jane's ideas are mine – except for very few – as I am very much a nerd with a bit of jock, if I am to label myself with stereotypes. About intelligent OCs, they are great, when realistic. What I mean when I say 'unrealistic' is taking a common girl who is the daughter of a knight of average wealth as your main character and giving her an education that compares to Catherine of Aragon's, the daughter of the King and Queen of Spain, and Anne Boleyn, who was fortunate and gifted enough to be given the opportunity to study abroad. Education in an OC is great, except in improbable cases. Jane is extremely naïve and inconsiderate. I'm not even going to bother trying to excuse her actions, even though I wrote them. LOL. She's definitely going to have a few… difficult situations where she's in Anne's shoes, or even smaller shoes. Jane doesn't realise that she's hurting Anne, she just thinks of Anne as an enemy, as a witch in a fairy-tale that she has to defeat in order to get her prince. And I love Anne too, she's probably in my top three wives. Last year, I hated her because… eh…I don't actually know why. I just… did. Huh. Anyway, now I don't hate her, to be honest I don't hate any of Henry's wives. Hope you liked the chapter and my reply! Loving the reviews!_

Fairydaisy777: _I actually tried to write a scene where Anne ranted to Nan about Jane, but it was horribly written so I scrapped it. You ought to be thankful that I did! There are multiple scenarios that I can think of between Jane Seymour and Jane Howard. They can either be best friends or worst enemies. On Jane's fertility, I don't think it was ever his wives' fault that Henry couldn't produce a son or many children. I think it was purely Henry's fault. Granted, Catherine of Aragon wasn't the best royal incubator – that's basically what a lot of wives were to their husbands – but Henry's fertility seemed to be the main issue. Jane's definitely going to be jealous when he starts taking an interest in other women, but whether she lashes out or not depends on who she is and how she develops until then. I hope you liked Mary's thoughts on Jane! Thanks for the review!_

The Dreamer: _I feel sorry for Anne too :( What is it about her that always makes me feel so bad for her?_

Nona Decima Morta: _Aw! Glad you liked the fic! Hope you continue to enjoy it!  
><em>  
>More Chapters: <em>There you go, More Chapters! More Chapters! ;) <em>

Lovethebadguys77: _Je parle un peu Français, bien qu'avec l'aide d'un dictionnaire! Désolé pour le mauvais français. Je crois que si Henry et Jane marient, Henry prendrait une maîtresse. Henry n'a jamais séjourné fidèles, alors pourquoi maintenant?_

LtArchieHiccox: _Why does it mean so much to me when you compliment my writing? I mean seriously?! I don't know you, but yet when you say my writing has improved I feel the need to jump up and down on my bed! There was the goofiest smile on my face when I read your review. I try to be descriptive without having page long descriptions about dresses. Oh, and by the way, I am atrocious at describing dresses! But anyway, Jane can be mature at times and that's exactly what I'm trying to portray. She has very romanticised but thought-out and quite wise views on love and Henry's doubts on Anne Boleyn. And there we go! When the joy dies down you just have to bring it up again to an all-time high! I've put so much effort into making Jane into a three dimensional character that it means so much when people compliment me on it! I don't know if that sounds big-headed but… Yay! There will be more interests for Jane (she does like singing, that'll be in the next chapter or the one after that). She develops some other interests later on that I think I'll include. I loved writing the card scene! It felt so spooky even though it was really a playful scene. I think I will write a paragraph from Lady Rochford's and Anne's point of view now that you've suggested it! Glad you liked the chapter!_

DaniNatureGirl313: _Thanks for the review! I forgot about Jane Howard from the series! I suppose the names 'Jane' and 'Howard' were very common in the Tudor era, there easily could have been two. But I'm glad that you've seen her maturing, I'm trying to put little hints here and there._

Melody Rose: _Oh! Thank you! I was afraid of this plot being overdone and then this story being just another washed-up fictional wife fic. I'm delighted that you like my writing style. Lyrical being my favourite descriptive word since I'm a songwriter as well as a lover of writing novels and fanfictions. Thanks for the review!_

Cherry: _One dimensional characters really irk me out too. I can't read more than one chapter of an OC fic if there's a plain, boring OC or a Mary-Sue, which is precisely what I'm trying to avoid. Thanks a million for the review!_


	5. The Fall of Anne Boleyn

**The Fall of Anne Boleyn**

"Your control over the King is slipping," Thomas Boleyn told his daughter, who was sitting quietly by the fire and gazing into the flickering, hot flames. "His majesty has begun to prefer Jane Howard's attention over yours. Has he even visited you this week?"

Anne didn't make any move or gesture towards her father. "No," she said. "He has not."

Boleyn made a groan of discontent. Their importance at court was decreasing, the King paid little attention to the Boleyn's now that he had his Howard harlot. Anxiety and fear plagued his once happy, content mind. He had power in his grasp, and he let it slip away without any notice that it was slipping.

He grabbed a vase and threw it towards the wall. Anne still remained soundless and still. "Can you not see, Anne?" Thomas yelled, the knuckles of his fist turning white from the clenching. "We have lost _everything _because you weren't good enough! Even _Mary _could have done a better job!"

They both knew that wasn't true. Anne had kept the King's love for longer than Mary could have. For five years, she had the King's unwavering attention, and all it took was one blonde-haired fifteen year old to ruin it all.

"I shan't hear the end of it from Norfolk," Thomas concluded, sitting down on the end of Anne's bed. "He's won and we have lost. There has never been a lengthier fall in English history."

"At least we got to keep our heads," Anne said.

Boleyn shot the back of her head a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

She shook her head, not wishing to tell him of her nightmares. They usually consisted of a beheading by the hands of an English executioner; with an axe. Although, sometimes it was by sword with a Frenchman swinging the deadly weapon. The worst dreams, however, were when she was being burned at the stake.

The common's folk branded her a 'witch' and a 'seductress'. She saw four unfriendly faces in the crowd: Charles Brandon, Anne knew he despised her, Catherine of Aragon, the woman she 'stole' the throne from, Thomas Howard, who's smirk would always haunt her, and then Jane Howard, conveying false innocence. Strangely, her angelic face would morph into what Anne guessed to be the devil's. By God, she desired her mother in her bed during those nights.

Her father left her room with a heavy sigh. She heard the door slam shut with a bang, Boleyn's anger and frustration made clear with how he shut the door. Anne didn't feel angry anymore. She was past anger. Disappointment and depression were much more accurate words to describe how she was feeling.

The courtiers and even her own ladies-in-waiting thought that she was just another ambitious woman, desiring only the crown that came with being the Queen of England. It wasn't a completely false presumption. Anne _did _want the crown, but she also desired Henry's love and to be his one, true wife.

It was autumn in England. The coloured leaves blew across the frosty grass, fluttering about. Anne never noticed how beautiful autumn was; winter was always her favourite season. She loved snow, even since she was a girl. The servants would grumble about the snowy, white nuisance, but Anne loved it, as did George and Mary. She missed her childhood. When innocence was lost, it could not be returned.

An enlightening thought befell Anne's worried mind. Perhaps it was all for the best. There was no guarantee that she would have had a son, even though she had been so sure. She felt almost… sorry for Jane Howard. The poor girl was only fifteen. Norfolk was whispering into her ear, turning her into another ambitious girl who desired nought but the crown.

Anne too had been the victim of ambitious men. Maybe her loss had been a blessing in disguise.

* * *

><p>Mary Tudor dug her fork in the delicious stew that the cook made. She was eating dinner the dining room with her husband, Charles. She didn't leave their home very often, preferring the security of Westhorpe Hall in Suffolk and the company of her three children; Frances, Eleanor and young Henry.<p>

She laid her trust in Charles to give her the best gossip from court, since Mary was absent. It had been months since he was home. It wasn't irregular for Charles to be caught up with the King, but Mary wished that he would refuse her brother, just once.

"Is my brother still intending to set aside Queen Catherine?" Mary asked.

Charles nodded. "His desire is stronger than ever since he's taken Lady Jane Howard as his mistress."

Mary scoffed at her brother's foolishness. "How stupid can he be? The Queen is the best wife he'll ever have!"

"He wants a son," Charles said quietly, but in a bitter tongue. He was appalled at Henry's willingness to annul his marriage to the kind, devout Catherine of Aragon. "He thinks that if Princess Mary was to ascend to the throne there would be war."

She shook her head. "There will be more war in English if he's to marry Jane Howard," Mary replied angrily. "The legitimacy of their child would be questioned by all of Christendom."

Charles frowned. "Try telling Henry that."

"Well, you ought to, Charles," Mary demanded. "He will listen to you. Out of everyone, out of all of England, Harry will heed your warning."

_Harry. _Charles hadn't heard that name in quite a long time. The athletic, kind king he once knew was replaced with an egotistical, insecure king obsessed with having a male heir and marrying any woman who promised to do so.

_Harry._

The mention of his friend's old nickname was a reminder of how much things had changed.

* * *

><p>Jane and her ladies – mostly young woman who were as joyous as she – danced through her solar. The musician, Edward Colby, was not a very good violinist in Jane's opinion. He often missed the notes or played the wrong tune, upsetting the ladies' routine.<p>

She sighed and marched over to Colby. "You're playing it all wrong, Mr. Colby. You ought to play like Mark Smeaton, the court musician who played at the banquet two nights ago."

Colby bowed. "Yes, my lady. I will try to play better."

Jane smiled. "Good."

She spun around and continued to dance with the rest of her ladies. There was an improvement in the musician's playing. The chords were _somewhat _better, although Jane thought his effort was commendable. She wanted Mark Smeaton in her household. His violin skills surpassed any man at court, and his eyes were so very blue.

The rooms she had been given were very large, situated in the new extension of Greenwich palace. The King wanted Jane to have finer quarters than Anne Boleyn or Catherine of Aragon ever had. Henry knew how she loved to dance, so he added a ballroom. Anne's ladies were transferred to her household, save for Anne Shelton, Lady Anne's favourite.

The court was buzzing with anticipation. Although the King had not yet formally betrothed Jane, it was widely expected.

Jane giggled. "Colby! Play 'King Arthur'!"

He obliged. Jane learned the tune off her governess when she was nine. She had always preferred merry songs, instead of melancholic, ill-fated love songs, although that was her preference in poems.

_"__King Arthur had three sons that he had,__**  
><strong>__King Arthur had three sons that he had;__**  
><strong>__He had three sons of yore,__**  
><strong>__And he kicked them out of the door__**  
><strong>__Because they could not sing that he did.__**  
><strong>__Because they could not sing that he did;__**  
><strong>__Because they could not sing that he did;__**  
><strong>__He had three sons of yore,__**  
><strong>__And he kicked them out of the door__**  
><strong>__Because they could not sing that he did._

_"The first he was a miller that he was;__**  
><strong>__The second he was a weaver that he was;__**  
><strong>__The third he was a little, Little tailor boy,__**  
><strong>__And he was mighty clever that we has__**  
><strong>__And he was mighty clever that he was;__**  
><strong>__And he was mighty clever that he was;__**  
><strong>__The third he was a little,__**  
><strong>__Little tailor boy,__**  
><strong>__And he was mighty clever that he was._

_"Now the miller stole some grist for his mill__**  
><strong>__That he did__**  
><strong>__And the weaver stole some wool for his loom__**  
><strong>__That he did__**  
><strong>__And the little tailor boy__**  
><strong>__He stole some corduroy__**  
><strong>__For to keep these three rogues warm that he did.__**  
><strong>__For to keep these three rogues warm that he did;__**  
><strong>__For to keep these three rogues warm that he did;__**  
><strong>__He stole some corduroy__**  
><strong>__For to keep these three rogues warm that he did._

_"Oh, the miller he was drown'd in his dam that he was__**  
><strong>__And the weaver he was kill'd at his loom that he was__**  
><strong>__And old Nick he cut his stick__**  
><strong>__With the little tailor boy__**  
><strong>__With the broadcloth under his arm that he did.__**  
><strong>__With the broadcloth under his arm that he did;__**  
><strong>__With the broadcloth under his arm that he did;__**  
><strong>__Old Nick he cut his stick__**  
><strong>__With the little tailor boy__**  
><strong>__With the broadcloth under his arm that he did."_

There was an array of clapping from her ladies. Jane smiled and gave an exaggerated curtsy. She loved singing and dancing, they were the only things she was good at, and when one excelled at something, one ought to show it off.

"My sweet Lady Jane," said a voice that sounded like the King's. Jane spun around to see his majesty approaching her. "I never knew you could sing."

Jane giggled and bit her lower lip. "There's a lot of things you do not know about me, your majesty," she replied flirtatiously.

The King laughed. "Your voice is the merriest tune in Christendom," he declared, before addressing Jane's ladies and the musician. "You are excused."

The ladies rushed out of the room, giggling and gossiping frantically. Jane wondered what Henry was about to say… or do. Her mind raced with thoughts, but one thought was most probable.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed her cheek. "I hope you will serenade me with your voice once we are married."

Jane's eyes widened. Of course, she knew that it was bound to happen, but hearing those words made it all that more real in her eyes. She was going to be the queen! The Queen of England! Jane squealed in excitement and wrapped her arms around Henry.

"Yes!" she replied, her tone was high-pitched and merry. "I shall! I shall sing to you every day until I die!"

The King smiled happily, admiring his bride. Never had he ever laid eyes on a more pure, innocent being. Anne had questionable intentions, while Catherine's virtue was to be questioned. They were both exotic beauties, with sallow skin and dark hair. Catherine's eyes were a bright blue while Anne's were an enticing colour, shades from black. Catherine had been an obedient partner (Henry still refused to even call her his 'wife'), intelligent and excellent in diplomatic affairs. Anne too was amazingly intelligent for someone of her rank, but once Henry met Jane, he realised that he didn't desire an overly intellectual woman, he desired purity and simplicity.

He caressed her cheek fondly, savouring the softness of her pale skin. Jane giggled gleefully and smashed her lips on his, throwing her arms over his shoulders. He was a good head taller than she was, and Jane had to stand on her tippy-toes in order to reach his lips.

Henry was the one who pulled away. He pressed his forehead against hers, grinning merrily. "I shall love you and honour you until the day I die."

Jane smiled. "As I with you."

* * *

><p>Jane liked her new status. She was the leading lady of the court, not Anne Boleyn or Katherine of Aragon. Both lords and ladies wanted her favour, because her friendship was now the way to the King's friendship.<p>

The court took better to her than they did to Anne. Thankfully, Anne, as the King's first fiancé, had taken the shame of being the one to separate the King from his queen. Jane was practically blameless.

She didn't understand why they didn't blame the King. He was the 'main person in the dissolution of the Catholic Church,' as her father had said, with utter contempt.

When she asked her father why Anne Boleyn was wholly blamed, the Duke of Norfolk responded with a cruel smirk. "Because women are not supposed to have power over men. A woman who has power over men is immediately thought as a seductress."

Jane gulped. "Will I be viewed as a seductress?"

He laid the book he had been reading on his lap. There was something sinister about her father's expression. He wasn't smirking, or scowling. His presence was simply terrifying.

"Yes," he said rather nonchalantly. He continued reading his book. "Once the court gets over the joy of Anne Boleyn's leave, they will turn to the newest obstacle in their queen's happiness... _you_."

She had left her father in the living room, not wishing to hear anymore damning information. As much as she wanted to be queen, the negative aspects that came along with it were frightening and not at all enticing. She didn't want everyone to hate her.

Later that evening, when she was with the King, she asked him the same question.

"Will they hate me?"

Henry was taken aback. They had just been kissing and laughing until Jane suddenly became serious. "Will who hate you?"

Jane pursed her lips tightly closed, deep in thought. Once she had formed her words, she told him the problem. "The English people," she said. "They _despise_ Anne because she became your betrothed, will they despise me too?"

"Oh, Jane," he said sympathetically, brushing a hair out of her face lovingly. "Nobody could ever 'despise' you. You're kind, compassionate and beautiful, how could they?"

"Because they love Katherine," she argued, pulling away from the King. "As long as she lives, no other woman will be accepted as your wife!"

"Jane, look at me." He placed a hand below her face, just above her neck, and turned her towards him. "They may not take to you at first, but as soon as they get to know you, they will love you."

He smiled at her and Jane found herself smiling back. Gently, he brought her closer to him before landing his lips on hers. His kiss was like a ghost at first. He was subtle and tender, until passion overcame her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he pressed himself onto her. The kiss quickened and became more heated.

***Sexual content*  
><strong>  
>Suddenly, the King was on top of her. Jane didn't know what was going on, but she couldn't say no. She felt a strange desire, a wanting. She only felt aroused once in her life, and that was when she saw one of the Dowager Duchess' male wards naked in his bedroom. She was only thirteen at the time, but the sight was <em>very <em>arousing. She had seen _everything_.

Henry's manhood pressed against her crotch. She let out a surprised gasp, causing Henry to smirk. It was so very improper for a lady to be in such a position, but this was the _king_! Surely the Lord - if his existance was true - would agree. She couldn't say no to the King!

But then he might lose interest in her, and the Duke of Norfolk would be displeased with Jane. She couldn't sacrifice everything they had worked for, for the sake of pleasure!

"Henry, we..."

His hand slid up her thigh, pushing up her dress.

"I, we... OOF!"

He inserted a finger inside of her, exploring her insides. She moaned with indescribable pleasure. His experience as a lover was undeniable by the way he pleasured her. Of course, he had been married for more than twenty years, not to mention that he had taken _plenty _of lovers.

She wondered if he'd take a mistress when they were married. Catherine of Aragon had been older; her ageing face must have been unattractive to the King. But Jane was young and beautiful, perhaps that would prevent him from wandering.

Jane wrapped her legs around the King's torso as he did miraculous things to her. She was sure her groans and moans could be heard by the majority of the castle.

She found herself wanting him. It was wrong, she ought to tell him to stop, but pleasure forbade her from doing so.

Finally, she gathered her strength just as Henry was about to insert his manhood inside of her and said, "No. We can't."

Anger was etched on his features. His eyes glared with disappointed. The King spun around, put on his trousers, and stormed off.

Just as he was about to exit her room, she grabbed his wrist. "Henry, no! Please! Listen to me!" she pleaded desperately. "Please don't be mad."

"Your similarity to Anne is frightening," he spat, his voice full of venom and rage.

Jane was confused. "Excuse me?"

"She used her virginity as a tool as well," he replied. "A tool to bewitch me, to keep me enticed with her."

"I never..."

"You both seem to think that is the only way to keep a king enamoured with you," Henry remarked. He stepped closer to her, so that Jane could feel his breath on her forehead. "But even if you were not pure, if I was the one to deflower you, I would not simply abandon you. I'm not marrying you for your virginity, Jane."

She pursed her lips together. Henry strided out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Wolsey's death somehow satisfied the majority of court. Jane knew he wasn't liked, but how could people be so joyous and merry about the death of a man? Even her father shared in the merriment.<p>

Christmas was approaching, and Jane began thinking about the King's present. She considered getting him a well-made sword or shield, but perhaps he would prefer armour. Jane knew that his present to her would be extravagent, she had to try to please him.

What did he want most? Well, a son, but Jane couldn't give him that until they were married. And her maidenhead, but she also couldn't give him that before they were married.

They hadn't spoken since their argument. Jane's stubbornness forbade her from apologising, but since Henry was even more obstinate than she was, they were getting nowhere. Stubbornness didn't get you very far when dealing with the King of England.

She decided that the best thing to do was to apologise. Jane would go into his chambers - despite it being wholly improper - and say that she was wrong. She wouldn't give him her maidenhead, though. She would play on his presumption of innocence on her image.

Her father walked in her room. He was still oblivious to their argument. Jane wanted to keep it so.

"Your sister, Mary, is coming to court," he said. There was a lack of excitement in his voice, and Jane could tell he meant business. Not that she expected anything more from the Duke of Norfolk. "The King's bastard, Henry Fitzroy, is exactly the same age as her."

Jane furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion. "So?"

The duke rolled his eyes. "_So_, you will ask the King if they can marry."

Even if she wasn't squabbling with Henry, she still would be awkward about asking if her sister could marry his bastard child. "I can't," she blurted.

His eyes flashed with rage. "Why not?" he asked dangerously, his tone frighteningly low.

Jane flinched. "Because the King might suspect that we are using my position with his majesty to our own advantage. He's already paranoid enough, we oughtn't wreck things by being too ambitious."

Her father seemed deep in thought. Finally, after moments of apprehension and fear on Jane's part, he nodded. "How very intelligent and pragmatic of you, Jane. I agree. It would not be wise." Jane let out a low sigh of relief. "But after the wedding, you will bring it up. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

As much as she didn't want to, she couldn't refuse her father anything.

* * *

><p>Jane knocked on Henry's study. His secretary opened the door and allowed her inside.<p>

"The Lady Jane Howard," he introduced to the King.

Henry looked up from his work, wide-eyed and shocked. Without diverting his gaze from Jane, he said to his secretary, "Thank you. You may leave."

The man nodded, bowed and left.

Jane's eyes were set firmly on the floor. She didn't want to see if he was glaring at her or not. His scowl was rather frightening. "I came to apologise," Jane said suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Oh?" Henry prompted.

She finally looked him in the eye. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to anger or upset you. I was scared, that was all. I've never been... intimate with someone before."

All previous anger drifted from Henry's face. He approached her and laid a hand on her shoulder. "I would never hurt you, you do know that."

Jane nodded and gave him a slight smile. "I know that."

"I would never pressure you into anything you do not want to do," Henry said. "I will wait until you are ready."

This time, her smile was wide and genuine. "Thank you."

He kissed her tenderly on the forehead.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>__Two months! I'm so, so sorry! I've had exams and a talent show, so I've been really busy. I won't promise that there will be super-speedy updates, but I will promise that I will try my best. I lost inspiration for this story until I began writing again. It made me realise how much I love writing for the Tudor fandom._

_Grovelling over!_

_There were many different sides of Jane shown in this chapter. Her frivolous side, her weak side, her cruel side and even her manipulative side, which will grow more prominent as the story goes on. Jane's position isn't very stable. She fears getting pushed aside just like Anne was, which is why she's using her virginity to stay on top. Even though Henry swears that her 'maidenhead' isn't the most important thing, it certainly is one of the main factors._

_In case you guys think that I'm some misogynist who thinks that a woman should give her virginity to a man if he's the King or if he's doing her a favour, I don't. I just think that it's realistic for Henry to be angry when he doesn't get what he wants._

_Anne has left court. I'll miss writing her, she's so fun to write about! She's so complex and interesting! But that doesn't mean she's gone forever, now does it? Wink, wink, nudge, nudge!_

_So, if you have any suggestions, any qualms, any historical inaccuracies that you're dying to point out, please review or PM me!_

IOU1882: _I think that if Jane and Anne were combined, 'Janne' would be a walking contradiction! Or possibly insane... Anyway, I agree that all of Henry's wives are loveable. They're so human! None of them are perfect, none of them are portrayed as perfect, and we love them for their faults as well as their positive attributes! And yes, Henry was a horrible man, husband and king. I imagine him as a corrupt CEO who cheats on his wife, remarries twice a year, yells and beats up his secretary and eats his weight in food and expects his waistline to stay the same. Just because Anne is gone now, doesn't mean that she is gone forever. ;) Oh, and how do you think I feel? I want to strangle my own OC! My insanity is to be questioned! Thanks for your review! It made me smile!_

Nona Decima Morta: _Sorry that there was no Mary in this chapter. Probably in the next one. I haven't decided Mary's future yet. I know that Mary will probably hate Jane as much as she hated Anne, perhaps even more so considering she hated Katherine Howard's childlike nature. Combine those two in Jane and you have a feud as big as Voldemort and Harry Potter's!_

The Dreamer: _Thanks for the review! Jane is becoming more manipulative and scheming as the story goes on. She wants to become queen, and that desire has began corrupting her._

steelegirl19: _Hope you liked the chapter! :)_

Amaranthe Athenais: _Jane is shallow, like Katherine Howard, she's beautiful and she loves being the centre of attention, but unlike Katherine she's more manipulative. Henry is a hypocrite and a spoiled, egotistical king; there both children at heart. Just because Anne isn't marrying Henry now, doesn't mean that I don't have other plans for her. I think you'll like what I have in store for Anne. She's one of my favourite wives, I'd do anything just to keep writing about her. Thanks for the review!_

musicluver246: _Here it is! Hope you liked it!_

HermioneandMarcus: _I finally updated!  
><em>  
>katerina Morgan: <em>Here you go! Hope you continue reading!<em>

BrownEyedDreamr: _Thanks for your review! I know a lot of people skip the author notes and replies to the reviewers, but I liked to write them. They help my thought process as well. Hope you liked the chapter!_

Guest: _Glad you enjoyed it!_

RHatch89: _Exactly! Jane's not a total fool, even though she's much more foolish than Henry's other wives save for Katherine Howard._

quinnofhearts: _Thanks!_


	6. A Bed of Lillies

**A Bed of Lillies**

The Christmas celebrations were lavish and divine. She had spent all of her Christmas' trapped in either her grandmother's or father's castle. They both placed emphasis on praying during Christmas, instead of being festive and exchanging gifts.

The King spared no expense. On the twelve days leading up to Christmas, he sent her at least three dresses and numerous pieces of exquisite jewelry. Jane only hoped that he enjoyed her present half as much.

It was difficult to buy for a man who had everything. She settled on a well-made sword. There was a skilled blacksmith in the village and so Jane sent one of her ladies to get it made. She showed her father the sword and he seemed impressed, that was all the confirmation Jane needed.

Catherine wasn't attending the festivities. Jane presumed Henry hadn't invited her. She didn't feel jealousy towards Catherine, it was Anne who caused her uncertainty. Whenever she pictured her rival, Anne's face would come up in her mind, like a scar she could not berid of. Henry was finished with Catherine, Anne would always be a threat as long as she was unwed and fertile.

The Court presented their gifts to the King and his mistress. Jane quite liked the throne she sat in, it was comfortable.

They seemed to have given her the gifts that they intended to give to Catherine. The courtier's affection was so fickle, they only ever supported the winning side.

A man, a messenger, walked up to the thrones and bowed. "Your majesty," he addressed, bowing his head to his king. He held a present. "A present from the Queen."

Henry's nostrils flared with anger as he tightly gripped the sides of his throne. He got up. The room was silent, waiting for the King's outburst.

"You may tell the '_Queen_'," he spat venomously, "that as we are not husband and wife, it is not proper for us to exchange presents."

Jane smiled slightly. Sometimes it scared her how manipulative she was becoming.

"But her majesty insisted," the messenger argued.

Jane winced, not out of hurt, but because she knew that Henry would not react well to the messenger's idiocy.

"Catherine is not my queen!" he roared. "Anyone who argues thus will be thrown in the dungeon, never to see daylight again!"

She jumped up from her chair and gently grabbed Henry's arm. "Henry, calm down," she whispered, before turning to the messenger. "You may leave."

The messenger bowed and left. Jane turned Henry towards her and caressed his cheek. "You must not let this bother you," she said.

"Does it not bother you?" he asked.

"Of course it does," she answered honestly. "But as long as I know you love me, I will be happy. We are to be married, Henry! And it's Christmas! Is there a more joyous time of year?"

Henry nodded silently.

A man approached them both. He bowed. "Your majesty, the ambassador for France wishes to speak with you."

He rolled his eyes and groaned. "The French, always so impatient." He smiled at Jane. "I will visit you later."

She smiled as he left. Jane always wondered what he talked about to the ambassadors or nobles. Would she have to do anything when she was queen? She wanted to be useful, of course, but it seemed rather stressful.

Thomas Howard walked up to his daughter. "You have him wrapped around your finger. Well done, Jane."

She felt somewhat guilty. She was playing the King like a fiddle, and it was dangerous to play a king. Although Jane genuinely cared for the King, she found herself desiring the notion of being queen more.

"We are getting closer to our goal," Thomas said. "Soon, you will be married to the King and the mother of his sons."

That made her smile. She would be the mother to the future King of England! He would have his father's physique and hair, but his eyes would be brown like hers...

She had never wanted something more than she wanted to be queen. It was a dangerous desire, but Jane wasn't about to give up.

* * *

><p>Lady Rochford was staying up late with her mistress, the Lady Jane, who was inquiring continuously about her former rival, the Lady Anne.<p>

"Is she engaged yet?" Jane pressed. "Or even enamored with someone?"

"She is living with the Earl of Northumberland in Nottingham," she said tiredly, bored of discussing her husband's sister.

Jane's gaze shot up to meet Lady Rochford's. "So it's true!" she exclaimed happily. "Anne was in a relationship with Lord Henry Percy!"

She looked at her mistress oddly. "Yes, she was. It was a courtly romance. There's no proof that they slept together."

"I bet the harlot did," Jane grumbled, sinking into her chair.

Lady Rochford rolled her eyes. "You're acting like a child; an _insecure _child. The King is marrying _you_, not Anne."

Jane sighed. "I suppose you're right." If Henry truly loved Anne, he wouldn't have fallen in love with Jane and tossed Anne aside. She began wondering about George Boleyn. "Lady Rochford, why aren't you with your husband?"

Her expression immediately shifted to rage at the mention of George. Although, she was surprised that the Lady Jane even considered somebody other than herself and Anne Boleyn.

"We have separated," she said. "He suspects that I have something to do with the fall of his precious Anne. He's right, of course. And thus, we decided to live separately for the time being." She let out a derisive laugh. "It's a blessing, really. I _hate _him. You know he raped me on the night of our wedding? Then he left me bleeding on the bedroom floor, without so much as a glance on his way out."

Jane reached out her hand to touch Lady Rochford's arm as a gesture of comfort, but the abandoned Boleyn wife simply looked at her hand oddly. Jane pulled back her hand. "I am sorry," she said sympathetically.

Lady Rochford scoffed. "Don't apologise. Men are men: they only think about themselves and their needs."

Their was truth in her statement. Jane began brooding. Her father told her to never think, the best decisions women make are either made on whim or an instruction given to them by a man.

But it was shocking how true it was. Men never cared about anyone save themselves. Jane would have to armor herself against them.

* * *

><p>Progress was being made. Before they were even two days into February, the King was already crowned 'Supreme Head of the Church of England.' Her father said that it was heresy, completely overlooking that it was beneficial for them due to his religious views.<p>

Jane didn't bother herself with religion. Henry would tell her of his qualms with the Catholic Church, and while she found some of his issues interesting, most of the time he just babbled on about how unfair it was that the Pope practically ruled Europe, that he ruled _kings_.

While she was chatting with Lady Rochford about trivial matters such as the weather, Henry stormed into her chambers, ordering everyone but Jane to leave. She had never seen him so enraged before. Jane was terrified.

"Your majesty-" she began, startled at his sudden entry.

"Nothing is going how it ought to," he began to rant. "The crown has lost money due to the delegation we sent to Rome, and the Pope is refusing to fund it! And that bastard, Fisher, is constantly challenging me! _My _rule! He's challenging _my rule_!"

"Henry, calm down," Jane urged.

His face was red with rage and his hands were balled into fists. "I am letting the nobles and clergy rule me," he muttered, pacing Jane's chambers. "I am letting them _control _me! If I show them that they have no power..."

Despite her ignorance in relation to diplomacy, Jane knew that stripping the clergy _and _the nobles of their power would be detrimental.

"Is that really wise?" Jane said, turning around to face him. "The nobles are an important part in any king's rule-"

"No!" he exclaimed. "I am the king, I ought to be allowed to do as I please. Catherine was married to my brother and the Pope made a mistake, I am simply trying to correct that mistake!"

"I know that," she assured him. "But, Henry-"

"And England needs an heir!" he insisted. He spun around and marched towards her before placing both of his hands on her shoulder. "A _son_! _You _can give me a son!"

"Yes, I can," Jane agreed. "But you mustn't lose your mind over this. Henry, you're worrying me."

He backed away from his mistress, steam practically emitting from his ears. "Are you suggesting that I am insane?"

"Of course not, I-"

"I will break from Rome," he declared. "And I will execute any noble or clergyman than dares oppose me. They will burn at the stake for questioning their king! And any man or woman, whether noble or of common birth, who questions the legitimacy of our marriage or our children, shall become a head shorter."

* * *

><p>It was becoming more and more clearer to Charles that his friend was going mad.<p>

His logic was terrible. The King believed that he was saving his country, that England needed a son, but what he failed to realise was that by instating himself as the Head of the Church of England, he was destroying his country.

The King marched down the halls of Greenwich, Charles chasing after him. "Your majesty," he said, calling after him. King Henry was ignoring him. "Your majesty!"

Suddenly, the King whipped around, impatience etched on his tired face. "What, Charles? What could you possibly want?"

"You're exhausted," he noticed. "You must rest."

He scoffed. "Is that what you wished to speak to me of? My health? I assure you, Charles, I am fine."

He commenced walking to his destination yet again. Charles walked behind him. "No, I did not - that wasn't my purpose," he stammered, trying word his sentence properly. If he offended the King, who knows what might happen? Henry was becoming unpredictable. "I want to speak to you about your new position as Supreme Head of the Church of England."

Henry laughed. "Are you going to give me advise?"

"No. I'm going to try to persuade you otherwise." The Duke of Suffolk stopped in his tracks, and after a few moments, the King too stopped.

"Excuse me?"

It was easy to anger the King. He always had a temper, but ever since he began seeking an annulment from Catherine, his rage worsened. The simplest of things would set him off and questioning his authority as King of England was one of them.

"The common folk love Queen Catherine," Charles said. "As do the majority of the nobles. Anne Boleyn was hated because she posed a threat to their beloved queen, and the Lady Jane Howard will be despised as well."

The King clenched his fists by his side. "Jane is not Anne."

"But the English shan't see it so," he argued. "They don't care if the Lady Jane is the Virgin reincarnated!"

"Things will come together with time," he insisted. "The people of England will see that this is for the benefit of our country, and they will accept Jane as their queen and they will view me as the Head of the Church. The Pope will have no power here."

"You do realise that by naming yourself Head of the Church, you are effectively reforming the Catholic faith in England!" Charles pointed out.

He glared at his friend. "Perhaps the church ought to be reformed. The Pope is corrupt, as is most of the clergy! I would be doing my country a favour by rejecting the Pope."

"Many won't see agree," Charles stated. "They will simply see it as a king wanting more power."

The King looked as though he wanted to punch Charles and throw him in the Tower. "Charles, you are one of my most trusted friends, but undermine my rule, and I will have no other choice but to dispose of you."

He turned around and began to walk away. Charles stared after him. The King and it's country were changing drastically, and everything seemed like it was about to topple.

* * *

><p>"Your mother begs the King for your return to court everyday," Eustace informed the Princess Mary.<p>

Mary smiled. "I do miss my mother. I pray for her. She is caught in a web full of liars and Howard's."

"I believe the two are synonymous, your highness," he quipped.

The brown-haired princess laughed heartily. Eustace was her friend, the only person she could trust other than her mother. She was beginning to realise that the world was not fair. It was filled with dishonest men and ambitious women who care so little for others or God.

"I hear my lord father has named himself the Head of the Church," Mary said. Her voice became a whisper. "Does he not realise that this is heresy?"

"He is blinded by his love for the Lady Jane," Eustace said. "Who seems to be just as adept at keeping the King's affection as Anne Boleyn was."

Mary furrowed her eyebrows together. "I thought she is stupid?"

"Oh, she is," he said. "There are rumours at court that she is illiterate, that she is barely able to write her own name."

Mary was shocked. "How could my father love a stupid, impious woman?"

It was a question Mary often asked herself. She knew the answer, but it seemed that sometimes she needed to hear it from somebody's else's tongue to fully understand. A queen was supposed to be devout, kind and intelligent, not frivolous, egotistical and spoilt.

"Because she is pretty," Eustace replied. "And his majesty seems to have shifted his attention from well-learned, intelligent women to silly girls."

"It seems unrealistic to hope that my father will reconcile with my mother," Mary said, a trace of sadness and hope in her tone. "But I do. Is it foolish of me?"

Chapuys gave her a small smile. "No, your highness. It is never foolish to hope."

* * *

><p>"My lady."<p>

Jane looked up from her book and at one of her ladies, Lady Mary Scrope. She was a mature woman with an air of wisdom about her. "Yes?"

"A messanger came with this for you."

She offered her a letter. Jane eyed it carefully. Perhaps it was a love letter from the King. She accepted it from the woman. "Thank you, Lady Mary."

Lady Scrope curtsied before leaving Jane's bedroom. Almost hungrily, Jane ripped open the letter. It was not from the King. Jane had become so accustomed to his love letters and poems that she knew immediately if it was his writing.

She skimmed to the end of the letter, which read: _Lady Elizabeth Howard, Duchess of Norfolk_.

Jane was worried immediately. Her mother was a firm supporter of Catherine of Aragon and had hated Anne Boleyn. Would she hate her too? She began to read her mother's letter, knowing full well that she was about to be insulted and degraded.

_To my eldest daughter, Jane,_

_Only one year ago did I send you to court to find yourself a suitable husband. Although it pleases me that you have found happiness and comfort, it brings me great displeasure that you have found it in the arms of our sovereign, who is married to a much beloved queen._

_I have always been disgusted with my lord husband's love for power, but it the fact that my eldest child and daughter has inherited this lust sends me to an early grave. I have refrained from sending you a letter within the past year with hope that you would see your wrongdoings and settle for a simpler life, married to an earl or a duke. _

_As your mother, I foolishly cling to the belief that your lord father has forced you into doing such a sinful deed such as seducing a king, as it would pain me to think that you would willingly enter a damning relationship with a married king. If you have entered this willingly, then perhaps you believe that marrying a king will bring you more happiness and love than I have with your lord father, but this is not true. King's can be fickle, and you will have set yourself on a road of heartbreak and turmoil if you choose this life._

_It is a sin in the eyes of God to have relations with a married man, so I pray that you have not yet done so. I also pray to the Lord and the Virgin Mary that you will see that what you are doing is a horrible mistake and if you continue with this ignominy, you will bring shame and ruin to our family._

_I do hope you reconsider before it is too late._

_Your loving mother,_  
><em>Lady Elizabeth Howard, Duchess of Norfolk<em>

Jane threw the letter across the room, tears streaming from her eyes. Her own mother practically called her a whore; a seductress. Perhaps the Duke of Norfolk's claims were true and Elizabeth Howard truly was mad. The alternative was too depressing. The thought that her mother considered her to be a harlot.

She picked up the letter and read over it, trying to detect any signs that her mother was mad. In truth, she didn't know what she was doing. She simply wanted to be reassured that marrying the King wasn't an 'ignomity'. Jane realised that looking in her mother's letter for reassurance was counter-productive.

The door opened and a large figure stepped through the threshold. "Jane, what happened?" her father asked, rushing up to her. She had asked Mary Scrope to fetch him. "Did you have an argument with the King?"

"No," she said, shaking her head. She handed him the letter. "Read it."

He quickly skimmed over the letter and scoffed. "This is your mother's doing," he said angrily. "She's planting seeds of doubts in your mind. This is why I have that wretched woman locked up!"

Norfolk slammed the letter on Jane's dressing table. The noise of his fist colliding with the wood made Jane flinch. "What if it's true?" Jane argued. "What is I am setting myself and our family up for ruin?"

"You will be queen, Jane," he replied, brushing off her statement. "Our family will rise, there will be no ruin."

_The higher one rises, the further the fall. _She remembered hearing someone say that once. It was always nagging at her when her position became more important, as she became more important. It made her frightened.

"Your mother is a firm supporter of Catherine of Aragon," Thomas continued. "She is stupidly allowing her love for the Dowager Princess blind her. We are so close, Jane. If you allow your mother's words to inflict pain or doubt, then we will fail and we will fall. And I will never forgive you for it."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>__Things are moving quickly. I've made a plan for the rest of the fanfiction. I always had an idea where this was heading, but now I'm pretty certain. Henry and Jane won't marry in 1533, I'm thinking of moving the date to late 1531 to early 1532, which means that the events of 1531 and 1532 will be mixed in together. This basically means that Henry develops the 'I don't give a damn about the Pope' and the idea that he can do whatever he likes about two years earlier._

_Do you think that the story is going too fast? What I'm thinking of doing is having three months in a chapter, with a few exceptions. I don't want to draw out the annulment process, but I don't want to rush into it either. There is something that is going to happen in the next chapter which gives Henry an incentive to speed up the process._

Steelegirl19: _Thanks for your review! Jane can be a strategist, and she can be manipulative, but usually she is genuine. That might change, though. ;)_

fairydaisy777: _I can't make any promises. :P But one of your two requests will come true. Hope you enjoy the story!_

Kittenallie: _There's a diverse combination of opinions about Jane. Sometimes I hate her too. Her marriage to Henry won't be a perfect, that's for sure. Hope you liked the chapter!_

The Dreamer: _Precisely! I decided I wanted to impose a feminist aspect into this fanfiction. 'No means no!' with absolutely no acceptions. :)_

quinnofhearts: _I hope you enjoyed the update! I love Jane's manipulative side too, it makes her more real to me. She's not perfect, and she will never be._

Katerina Morgan: _I love writing the two of them when their together. I was always fascinated by Katherine Howard, but Jane is sort of a mixture of Anne Boleyn and Katherine Howard, which makes her all the more fun to write!_

Amaranthe Athenais: _I have a pretty cruel future in store for Anne. It won't happen for a while, but she will be happy after she becomes accustomed to it. Thanks for your review!_

_And thanks to __**RHatch89**__, __**HermioneandMarcus**__ and __**Nona Decima Morta**__ for your reviews! Hope you guys liked the chapter!_

_Review, favourite and follow!_


End file.
